The Group That Started It All I
by firefur1
Summary: Ah, The Famous, or should I say Infamous, Marauders. They changed the Harry Potter world to what we know today. But, how did they come to be? Take a peek, and divulge yourself in the exciting life of the Marauders. Starting from the very beginning...
1. Prolouge

The Group That Started It All

By: Firefur1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters.

_A/N: Okay, It might be a little confusing, so ask question if you need to. Basically, this is just setting the story up. Like, I'm going through and stating the major points of their childhood. The reason behind why they are the way they are, and how they got to the point they are today. It starts when they are born, then goes to when they are five, then nine. I also want to point out that Peter IS included in my story and he IS a main character. Whether you like it or not, Peter was a marauder. Therefore, I'm going to try and portray him as a generally nice person. I hope you enjoy this. Thanks.

* * *

_

Prologue

* * *

(James) 

"Look at him."

"He's so beautiful!"

"He's going to be a stud!"

"He looks just like you Harold."

"Nah…well, yeah." Harold said with a sheepish smile. His wife smiled up at him and held the baby in her arms closer. The small baby opened his eyes and smiled up at his parents. "Harold! Look!" The parents looked lovingly down at their child. "What should we name him Tiffany?" Tiffany paused for a moment, and then looked up lovingly at her husband.

"James Harold Potter"

* * *

(Sirius) 

"Ouch!"

"What is it Orion?"

"That kid has a pretty strong grip!" Orion exclaimed, shaking his hand, trying to relieve it from pain. The small baby in the basinet just looked up and smiled at his parents. "Cassandra?" Orion asked his wife putting his arm around her. "Yes?" She replied. "I think we got a pretty good kid here." Cassandra smiled up at her husband. "I think we do too."

Orion picked the baby up and threw him in the air, catching him on the way down. "Careful!" exclaimed his wife. Orion laughed, "There's no need to worry! He's a strong boy. He can handle it." Orion chuckled as he placed his son into his wife's arms. "Yeah," Orion continued, nodding his head, "I don't think we'll be disappointed with this one." Cassandra smiled at her husband. "No, I don't think we will be." Cassandra laid her baby down and kissed him on the head. "Good night Sirius Orion Black."

* * *

(Remus) 

"Jonathon! Look!" Jonathon walked over from the window seal and looked at the miraculous thing his wife wanted him to see. He found his wife looking at their newborn baby son. "What's he doing?" asked Jonathon. His wife rolled her eyes. "Look!" She exclaimed once more. Their little baby son started blowing bubbles from his mouth. "Isn't it cute?" She asked excitedly.

Jonathon laughed merrily and picked up his son. "He is amazing isn't he Mary?" He stated. Mary walked over and kissed her husband. "That's cause he's yours." She told him. Jonathon smiled brightly and passed his son off to his wife. He ratted his boy's hair and headed out the door for work. "I'll see you later tonight. Take care of Remus John Lupin for me." Mary smiled and whispered, "I will."

* * *

(Peter) 

"Isn't he just adorable, Paul?!"

Paul poked his son softly, "He's kinda chubby if you ask me."

"Paul!"

"What? I'm just saying!"

"That's a horrible thing to call your son."

Paul laughed merrily. "Don't worry Heather! He'll grow out of it sooner of later." Heather glared at her husband for a moment, then looked down at her baby lovingly again. "Why don't we bring him up to his room?" Paul suggested. Heather nodded and walked her son up the stairs. Paul chuckled and followed after his wife.

As he entered the room, Heather was placing their baby in his basinet. "I think I'm going to sleep in her tonight." She calmly said. Paul nodded and kissed her cheek. Then he bent over to kiss his baby's head. As he walked out the door, he paused and muttered his first baby's name, "Peter Paul Pettigrew."

* * *

5 YEARS LATER

* * *

(James) 

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear James,

Happy birthday to you!"

Cheers were heard from all about the room. Someone shouted out, "Blow out the candles!" Laughter erupted and all eyes turned to James, the birthday boy. James shut his eyes tight and blew as hard as he could. Everyone clapped in excitement when he blew out all the candles. "Why don't you open your gifts, dear?" Tiffany Potter suggested to her son. James nodded and grabbed the first gift he laid eyes on. "Cool!" He exclaimed, opening the gift. It was a model of a cleansweep II, the newest brand of broom available. After opening all his gifts, the room started to disperse. Harold Potter came and sat down by his son.

So?" He asked. "How was it?" James grinned, "It was great!" He stated. Harold put his arm around his son and whispered in his ear. "I have one more gift for you." James looked up at his dad in curiosity. What more could his dad give him? Harold pulled out a large package and handed it to his son. James tore off the wrapping paper and gasped in delight. "A Cleansweep II!" He whispered in awe.

Harold chuckled as James jumped up, clinging to the broom as if his life depended on it. "Can we go ride now dad? Can We? Can we?" James asked excitedly, jumping up and down. Harold shushed his son, "Yes," he whispered. Then, he looked around the room and continued with a smile on his face, "Just don't tell your mother."

* * *

(Sirius) 

"Sirius Black! How many times do I have to tell you?! Do NOT push your brother down the stairs!" Sirius looked off into space and laughed, as if we were reliving the moment. "This is not funny, young man!" She yelled, shaking her finger at him. Sirius looked back up at his mum, "What's the big deal? He didn't get hurt."

Cassandra Black glared down at her son for a moment. She then abruptly hit him across the head. "Ow." Sirius muttered. "Go get cleaned up for dinner!" She ordered. Sirius, still rubbing his head, trudged across the room.

* * *

(Remus) 

"Hey daddy? Can we go outside and play catch now?" Remus asked his busy dad. Jonathon shook his head, "Not right now Rem. Why don't you go out and swing for a little bit." Remus sighed and muttered an "okay". Remus walked into his backyard and looked around. It was nighttime, bedtime was approaching soon.

Remus ran over to the swing and hopped on. He tried to pump his legs like his mum showed him, but the swing wasn't moving. Remus sighed again in disappointment. He looked up at the sky and saw a big round silver circle, just hanging there. There was an eerie feeling about. "Auooo!" A howl was heard in the distance.

Curious, Remus jumped off the swing and headed towards the forest behind his house. Remus looked behind to check if anyone was there. Finding no one, he proceeded into the forest. It had been a few minutes when he heard his mum yell, "Remus?" Remus sighed and yelled back, "Coming!" He started heading back on the trail when he heard a growl behind him. Remus froze.

He slowly turned around and met a wear wolf face-to-face. Remus screamed and ran. The wolf chased him just a few feet before pouncing. "Remus!" He heard a shriek, just a few feet away. The wolf jumped off of him and ran deeper into the forest. There was an unjustified pain creeping through his body, starting at his leg. "It hurts!" Remus cried. "What?!" A harsh voice exclaimed. It was his father. "It hurts!" Remus repeated. "Where does it hurt sweetie?"

His mother asked worriedly, now holding Remus's head in her lap. "Everywhere!" Remus cried. Jonathon bent down at Remus's leg, and then jumped back in fear. "What? What is it?" Mary, his wife, asked in exasperation. Jonathon looked at his wife in the eyes and muttered, "He's been bit."

* * *

(Peter) 

"Why don't you have another helping Peter?" Peter shook his head. "I'm not hungry anymore." He boldly said. "Nonsense!" Exclaimed his mum, while shoveling more food onto his plate. Peter stared down at his plate filled with food and scrunched up his face. Paul, Peter's father, laughed. Slapping Peter on the back he stated, "Might as well eat it M'boy. She'll never give you a moment's peace if you don't."

Peter bent over and picked up his fork, to continue eating. "How late are you going to be dear?" Heather asked her husband. "Not too late." He shrugged. "I'll be back before you know it!" He cheerily said. Heather nodded and kissed her husband good-bye. As Paul was walking out the door, He heard his wife ask Peter, "Now are you SURE you don't want anymore?"

* * *

4 YEARS LATER

* * *

(James) 

"Left! No, go left! LEFT! NOOOO!!!" Yelled a disappointed father. "YES! YES! YES!" Screamed his delighted son. "What happened?" Asked Tiffany (wife and mother), rushing in. James ran up to his ran up to his mother and joyfully exclaimed, "Dad owes me ice-cream!" Then he raced out into the other room to grab his shoes.

Tiffany placed one hand on her hip and glare at her husband. He smiled sheepishly back at her. "What was the bet this time?" She asked, as if regretting to find the answer. Harold stood up slowly and explained, "We were just having a little fun Tiffany. He thought the Irish would win and I was SURE the Australians were gonna do them in…but, as you can tell…" "You were wrong again?" Tiffany asked. Harold smiled crookedly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah." He admitted. Tiffany rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but laugh when James ran back into the room. "Let's go!" He said, grabbing his father's arm. "Bye Mum!" James yelled while pushing his dad into the fireplace. "We'll be home soon honey!" promised her husband. As the two disappeared in the fire, Tiffany just shook her head and laughed.

* * *

(Sirius) 

"Blacks do not run around in neighbor's flowerbeds, nor do they yell in the house. They walked with poise and grace and speak in a strong calm voice." Recited Orion Black to his son. Sirius sat on a faded black couch with his head propped up by his hand. "Do you understand me?" snapped his father. "Yes." sighed Sirius. "But I don't see what the big deal is." He muttered. Unfortunately for him, his father heard. "What?! The big deal? The big deal is I don't want you running around making a fool of yourself and the family. That is not a thing the Blacks do."

Sirius jumped up and exclaimed, "Then maybe I don't want to be a Black!" Orion grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt and thrusted him down onto the couch. "Everyone wants to be a Black!" He countered. Orion paced around the room while Sirius resumed his old position. Orion stopped suddenly and turned on his son, "I don't want you to see that 'Jack' boy ever again."

Sirius looked up in surprise. "What? Why?" Orion glared at him. "Because he's a muggle!" He spat out, as if muggles were the lowest, filthiest creatures on earth. "So?" Asked Sirius outraged. Orion yelled at his son, "You are above him Sirius! I will not allow you to associate yourself with such filth! I forbid you to see him! Do you understand?"

Sirius opened his mouth as though he was going to argue. He paused, and then sighed in defeat. "Yes." He stated. Orion nodded at his son, now satisfied. "You should be proud to be a Black." He simply stated while walking out the door. "It's a great privilege." He finished, shutting the door. Sirius walked over to the desk and picked up a picture frame. He chucked it across the room in frustration. "I hate being a Black!" He murmured, before storming out of the room.

* * *

(Remus) 

Remus hid under the table as his parents screamed. It was the fourth time this week they broke out into a fight. He heard his father yell, "I can't take it anymore!" Remus scrunched his face in confusion. He couldn't figure out what the cause of their fights was. But, he was determined to find out. Maybe if he fixed it for them, things would go back to the way it used to be. "No Jonathon! Please!" Exclaimed his mum. "Mary! Listen to me. It's over. It's been over for four years!" Remus heard his mum crying in horror. "No, Please I need you! Please stay!" "No!" He yelled at her. "I'm not staying!"

He bent over to pick up his suitcase, and then suddenly paused. He slowly straightened out and said, "Unless…" Remus perked up. This was it. He was about to find out the solution of the problem. Jonathon continued, "Get rid of _him_." Mary gasped in horror. Remus froze. Surely he didn't mean… "You can't be serious!" Mary choked out. "I am!" Jonathon stated. He stepped forward and grabbed Mary's arms. "Hear me out!" He said, as if just realizing this possibility for the first time.

"Ever since that night, things have been tense around here. I'm scared for you Mary. He's dangerous!" Mary just shook her head and muttered, "No…no…" Remus stared at the tile floor. He knew his father was talking about the night Remus had been bitten. Remus was the cause of these fights. "He could seriously injure you Mary! You need to send him away, to live with his own kind!" Remus felt tears swelling in his eyes. '_His own kind._' Remus felt as though it was a stab in the heart.

He thought his father was just busy, but he wasn't. He had been avoiding him all these years. Mary pushed her husband away and screamed, "No! I won't do it! He's our son!" Jonathon examined his wife for a moment, and then simply stated, "No. He's _your_ son." He picked up his suitcase and headed towards the door. "Jonathon! No!" Mary wailed after him. But this time, Jonathon wasn't looking back. Remus used his sleeve to wipe his eyes.

That was it. It was over. Remus was smart enough to know his father was never coming back. Remus climbed out from under the table and walked into the living room. He found his mum in a heap on the ground, sobbing. Remus slowly walked over and sat next to his mum. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Mary sat up in surprise and looked over at her son. His eyes were closed and yet tears were still streaming out of them. Mary grabbed her son and held him in her arms. She whispered in his ear, "Don't be sorry. I wouldn't trade you for the world."

* * *

(Peter) 

"That was so cool dad!" Peter exclaimed while kicking off his shoes after retreating to the house. Paul laughed. "I told you you'd like hunting. Nothing like have a nicely roasted goose for dinner. Honey! We're back!" Heather Pettigrew rushed down. "Oh goody!" She exclaimed, seeing the goose her husband held in his hand. "Peter shot this one himself." Paul proudly stated.

Peter beamed up at his parents. Heather put her arm around Peter and hugged him. "Congratulations!" She told him. "Did you have fun?" Peter nodded. Paul plopped the goose on the stove and suggested to his wife, "Why don't you make us some dinner dear." Heather nodded and walked to the stove. "Roasted or baked?" She asked. Paul and Peter looked at each other and smiled. "Roasted." They said together.

* * *

Review Please! 


	2. Diagon Alley

The Group That Started It All

By: Firefur1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

A/N: Okay. Thanks for reviewing or reading it…I know that the prologue was kinda confusing…hopefully It'll make more sense from here on out:) Hm…I don't really think there's anything else. I'm going to start in James perspective. Well, that's it! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: Diagon Alley

* * *

(James) "James! Wake-up. We're going to Diagon Alley today." James rolled over and mumbled, "You can go without me." His dad shrugged his shoulders and started walking out of the room. "Okay," He said with a smile on his face, "Then I guess I won't know what going away present to get you. Maybe I'll get you a book or something…" James jumped up out of bed immediately. "I'm up!" He exclaimed. James' father laughed and said, "I'll meet you down there in five minutes." James hurried to get ready as fast as he could. He raced down the stairs and halted to a stop before the fireplace. "Ready?" He asked out-of-breath. His amused dad yelled to his wife, "We'll be home later honey." They heard a faint, "Be Safe!" Then, they headed out. 

"Where are we going first dad?" James asked excitedly. This wasn't the first time he'd been to Diagon Alley. But he was the most excited he had ever been. James was now eleven years old. He had just received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Let's go get your books first", said his dad. James rolled his eyes. Just the sound of it was boring.

He tried to keep up with his dad as they walked to the bookstore. As they walked in, James noticed there were a lot of other people in there. And a lot of them looked his age. James' dad seemed to notice this problem too. "Why don't you go find these two books, and I'll find the other four." He said, handing James a paper with two books written on it. James nodded his head and started searching. He looked down at his list and read aloud, "The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk." James looked up and saw a bookcase with the letter "G" above it.

James walked over to the bookcase and immediately found the one he was looking for. He checked his list and read aloud the next one. "Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger." "I have an extra copy if you want it." James spun around real quick to see the person addressing him. The boy was a little shorter than James' 5'8". He had sandy blonde hair and hazelish eyes. His eyes seemed to have a tint of yellow in them too. He was wearing old worn robes, with a few patches here and there.

As he held out the book James needed, he had a warm smile on his face. James smiled back and accepted the book. "James Potter." James said, holding out his hand. The boy accepted his hand and shook firmly. "Remus Lupin", he replied back. "So," James started, "Are you going to be new at Hogwarts this year?" Remus nodded. "Yes. How about you?" James smiled and said. "Of course. I guess I'll see you there then." Remus nodded and said, "I guess you will." They laughed and exchanged good-byes.

James originally hadn't been too worried about making friends at Hogwarts, but lately he wondered if anyone would like him. He was comforted that he had met someone his age. "Please let him be in Gryffindor!" James muttered under his breath to no one. James found his dad and they bought his books. "Now what", asked James, "A wand? A broom? A…" "I was thinking," James' dad interrupted, "More along the lines of 'robes'." James sighed in frustration then reluctantly said, "Okay."

As James entered the store, a boy his age was leaving. He was a lot shorter than James, about 5'2" maybe. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was a little on the chubby side. He smiled quickly at James, and then hurried after his mother who was already several steps ahead of him. James smiled back, and then continued to follow his father into Madam Malkines. "Hello dear." Madam Malkine declared. James had known her ever since he was a little kid. He smiled and gave her a quick side hug. "We need new school robes." James' father announced. Madam Malkine clasped her hands together and exclaimed, "Oh how exciting." She ushered James to the podium and started gathering materials.

"How does this fit?" She asked after several minutes. "It feels perfect." James told her. She looked satisfied with her work and turned to James's dad. "Is that it?" As James' dad paid Madam Malkine, James took off the robes and stuffed them in his bag. "Ready?" James jumped off the podium and ran to catch up with his dad. "Let's go to the Apothecary next." James dragged his feet as they went to the apothecary. There they got him potions ingredients. Next, they got him a cauldron. Then protective gloves. Then a telescope, a set of brass scales, and crystal phials.

As they walked down the street, James' dad asked, "So, how about we get you a wand." James' face lit up and he walked with newfound energy. When they entered into Ollivander's, it was deserted. James looked around to try and see this magical wand maker, but he was no where to be found. Suddenly, James heard a voice above him. "Mr. Potter, Willow with a unicorn's tail, 9 and ¾ inches. Am I correct?" James' dad nodded, "As always." Ollivander climbed down the ladder he was on and looked at James. "Ah, Mr. Potter. I have been expecting you." James smiled and followed Ollivander to the counter. He was barley able to contain his excitement, but somehow he managed.

Mr. Ollivander delicately picked up a wand and placed it in front of James. "Holly with a unicorn's tail. 8 and ¼ inches." James picked it up and waved it around like his dad had showed him. Nothing. "No…no. That won't do." Ollivander muttered, snatching the wand from James' hand. "Try this one." He said, handing James a new one. "Willow, twelve inches." James waved this one. Still nothing. Ollivander grabbed it from James hand again and said, "Don't worry! Don't worry! I have the perfect one." Mr. Ollivander picked up a new wand and placed it in front of James. From the moment James saw it, he knew this was his wand. "Mahogany, eleven inches, pliable." James carefully picked it up. Even before waving it, he felt warmth travel through his body, starting from the tips of his fingers. He waved the wand and red sparks came out of it. "Ah," Mr. Ollivander said with a sly smile on his face, "I knew that one would work."

James left Ollivander's with a bigger smile than he had had when entering. He didn't realize it then, but he had been nervous before. It was a relief to finally have his wand. "I have something I need to do real quickly." James' father suddenly said. James shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay." James' father studies him for a moment and concluded, "Why don't you head over to Florine's and get some ice cream. I'll be there in a minute." James raised his eyebrow at his dad, "Whoa. _You're_ going to buy _me_ ice cream?" James's father laughed and ruffled James' hair. "You better hurry and order before I change my mind."

* * *

(Sirius) Sirius sat on the bench in front of Florine's with an expression of boredom on his face. He had come to Diagon Alley today with a couple of the other "family friends". He was with people like Nott, Avery, and Malfoy (all who were quite a bit older than him.) There was also a Parkinson and Snape (Both whom were Sirius' age.) Sirius hated all of them with a passion, but was forced to act like he got along with them. Sirius' father had threatened to keep Sirius from going to Hogwarts if he caused any trouble with one of these people. 

Malfoy walked over and sat down next to Sirius. Lucious Malfoy was a sixth year this year. He had long blinding blonde hair and (oddly enough) cold dark eyes. Normally, they were a dark grey, but sometimes they looked purely black. Malfoy was in Slytherin and this year he was a prefect. Malfoy knew Sirius hated him, but all day he had been trying to get Sirius to want to be in Slytherin. Sirius suspected that his father had set Malfoy up to it.

"So, Sirius," Malfoy begin. Sirius had to use all his energy to restrain himself from screaming. He knew what was coming. "Being in Slytherin myself, I know the advantages there are. Slytherin truly is the best house to be in. You will achieve the most, and become the greatest. Don't you see why you need to be in Slytherin?" Sirius muttered, "Yeah right. The only reason anyone wants me to be in Slytherin is so I don't disgrace the family name."

"What was that?" Malfoy asked determinedly. Malfoy had a smile on his face (which wasn't a pretty sight), but his eyes were narrowed dangerously. They looked threateningly at Sirius, as if daring him to say the wrong thing. Sirius knew Malfoy had heard what he said. Deciding not to push it, he calmly said, "I see why I _need_ to be in Slytherin." Sirius was sure Malfoy noticed the sarcasm Sirius had put on the word "need", but Malfoy decided to ignore it. Sirius turned his head away from Malfoy and saw a boy his age walking down the street. The boy looked familiar, but Sirius couldn't figure out why. He was a little shorter than Sirius, maybe an inch or so. H had messy, jet black hair. His eyes looked kinda dark, (brown maybe?), and he walked with his head held high. Next to him, Sirius heard Malfoy mutter in disgust, "Potter."

Sirius stared at the boy again. It was clear now. He was sure he was a Potter. Sirius couldn't remember his name, but it didn't really matter. The Blacks and Potters hated each other. The Potter boy didn't seem to notice them at first, but once he did, his smile turned to a scowl. He confidently walked over to Florine's. Before he could enter inside, Malfoy stopped him. "So," he spat with hate, "If it isn't the ickle Potter boy." Sirius noticed that Potter didn't look scared at all. In fact, he seemed to _enjoy_ being taunted. "So," He spat back, with just as much hate. "If it isn't the oaf Malfoy." They glared at each other with intensity. It seemed as though they were trying to kill the other by just looking at him.

Sirius stared in amazement at the Potter boy. Sirius was brave, but never would he have called someone who's bigger and more skilled than him an oaf! Plus, there were others right around the corner. They could finish off Potter in a heartbeat. Was he really that brave, and confident? Or, was it just stupidity? (Sirius was leaning a little towards the stupidity side). Surprisingly to Sirius, Malfoy seemed to ignore the insult directed towards him. "What are you doing here Potter?" He interrogated. Potter rolled his eyes, "Well, you see Malfoy. We're at Diagon Alley right now. Normally, people come here to buy things." Malfoy narrowed his eyes and said angrily, "No, why are you HERE?" Potter looked around calmly and slowly said, "Well, I'm in front of Florine's. Normally, people go to Florine's to get ice cream."

Malfoy glared at Potter. Sirius knew Potter was pushing all of Malfoy's right buttons. Malfoy's face started to get red. Yet, Potter seemed to ignore it and looked around Malfoy, "So, who are you here corrupting today?" Potter's eyes met with Sirius. Immediately, Potter's eyes narrowed in disgust. It was obvious he remember Sirius. They had only met a few times before, and each meeting was a disaster.

"Black" Potter spat out, as if it was the cruelest insult he could have said. To, Sirius, it was a pretty bad insult, but he wasn't going to let Potter know. Sirius slowly stood up, never diverting his eyes from Potter's. "Potter" He calmly said. Sirius was never one to yell and throw a fit. He always tried to keep his cool. Potter, never taking his eyes off of Sirius, directed back to Malfoy, "Black over here probably has some lessons to teach you Malfoy, not the other way around."

Sirius knew the Blacks were well-respected by many, but he knew it was only because they were all scared of them. The Blacks were rumored to know nasty dark spells. No one _ever_ wanted to get on their bad side. James broke the eye contact and turned towards Malfoy. Sirius quickly looked around and noticed a crowd was gathering around. He noticed a couple of people he had seen earlier, plus quite a few new faces. He saw a boy with sandy blonde hair and ratted robes listening carefully. His mother had a worried look on her face. Sirius was surprised she didn't grab the boy's cloak and run out of there. He looked over and saw another boy with blonde hair. He was a little chubby and had a worried look on his face. His mother looked scared out of her wits. "Let's go Peter." She muttered barley audible to even Sirius, only a few feet away. Then, there was a girl with bright red hair, looking carefully between the three. She seemed to be confused at the scene that was playing out before her.

Sirius turned back to James and Malfoy. They were springing insults on each other. Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "Malfoy, let's go. He isn't worth our time." Malfoy glared at Potter once again and started to leave. Potter laughed, "Wow. You're actually doing what he tells you? Well, then again he is a Black. He'll probably skin you alive and hang you in his house for decoration if you don't do what he says." Malfoy turned to Potter to retort, but Sirius beat him to it. "Shut-up Potter." Any respect Sirius had towards him was immediately gone now. He felt nothing but hatred. He hated being judged by others because of his stupid name.

Potter simply said, "What are you going to do, Black? Attack me?" Potter knew that Sirius wasn't going to attack him. That's just not what Blacks did. Sirius slowly turned around (to add to the drama of course), and slowly walked towards Potter. As he reached him, Florine came running out of his parlor. "What's going on here?" He exclaimed looking between Sirius and Potter. Potter reluctantly said, "Nothing." Then turned away and walked inside. Sirius waited till he was out of sight before turning away and marching after the others, who had already started to leave the scene.

When he got home, he slammed the door to his bedroom and threw down his things. He kept his cool in public and freaked out alone. Sirius leaned against his door and sank to the ground. He placed his head in his hands and moaned. He realized that no one at Hogwarts was going to respect him, except for the Slytherins. Sirius did not want to be a Slytherin, but if he wasn't, he had a feeling everyone would hate him. The only solution was for him to not be in Slytherin and have everyone hate him. After an hour, Sirius finally gave up trying to find the positive side to this, and fell asleep.

* * *

Reveiw Please! It'd be very much apprieciated. 


	3. Arriving to HogwartsThe Sorting

The Group That Started It All

By: FireFur1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauders, Hogwarts, the train, the talking hat, or anything else remotely "Harry Potter"-ish.

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing to the people that did. I really appreciate it when I get reviews. It gives me more motivation to write:) I hope ya'll like this next part. It includes more of Remus and Peter. And a little more Lily too. _

Chapter Two: Arriving to Hogwarts/The Sorting

* * *

It was finally time. The big moment had arrived. Eleven years olds all across England could barley hold in their excitement. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was about to begin. 

James Potter jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. "Whoa!" exclaimed his father, holding his hands up in defense. "Be careful around those corners." James ignored his father's teasing and hurried up to his mom. "What's for breakfast?" Tiffany Potter smiled at her only son and said, "Why, only the best eggs, bacon, pancakes, and sausages for my favorite son!"

She abandoned the food for a moment as she hugged James and kissed the top of his head. "My baby's growing up!" She exclaimed. James pushed his mom off of him and rolled his eyes. "Look at that Tiff," Harold exclaimed, pointing at James, "He's already at the eye-rolling stage!"

James stuck out his tounge and sat down at his spot at the table. His dad carefully examined him then said, "James, You're mother and I have a going away present for you." James looked up from the spot he was examining on the floor and asked excitedly, "Really?"

Harold nodded and walked to the pantry. He excited with his back towards James. "Don't peek now." Tiffany scolded her son. James sighed in defeat and closed his eyes. "Okay," He heard his dad's voice say, "Open your eyes."

James opened his eyes and gasped in excitement. It was an owl! A white snowy owl with a few brown spots scattered here and there. "I love it!" James exclaimed, jumping up to hug his mum. Tiffany squeezed her son and commented, "You have no excuse not to write us. I expect a letter every week!" James laughed and nodded. He was already starting to miss his mum, and he hadn't even left yet! James turned to his dad and gave him a hug. "Thanks." James whispered. His dad ruffled his hair and said, "Anytime sport."

James sat back down and tried to eat as much as he could without focusing on the time. "So," his dad asked, "What are you going to name your owl?" James thought about it for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He replied. Harold laughed and said, "Well, you better think of a name soon. He can't be known as "Owl" forever." James smiled at his dad and continued eating.

After what seemed like ages, his mum finally said, "Alright dear. Let's go."

------------------------------

James looked in amazing at the train that was before him. It was huge! It was red and black and said in big bold letters on the side, "Hogwarts Express". James could barley hold in his excitement. He'd been waiting for this day since he first learned how to "Magic".

James hugged his mom and dad good-bye and boldly walked onto the train. As it started moving, he turned and waved to his parents. Once they were out of sight, he turned back around and started to look for a compartment. James knew a lot of people because of his dad. His dad was the head of the Auror Department. James family was well-known through-out England. The only problem was James wasn't close friends with any of these people.

James walked to the end of the train and peeked in through the window. He saw the chubby boy with blonde hair he had passed by at Madam Malkines, a small girl with brilliant red hair, and a boy with sandy-blonde hair, and newer (nicer) robes. "Remus!" James excitedly whispered to himself.

He opened the compartment door carefully and walked in. "Hi Remus." He said smiling at the boy he was so glad to have found, "Mind if I sit here?" Remus smiled back and said, "Sure." James put his stuff away and sat down next to Remus. Remus asked, "How are you James?" "I'm pretty good." James replied.

Remus pointed to the chubby boy sitting across from James, "This is Peter Pettigrew." Then, he pointed to the girl sitting across from him, "That's Lily Evans." Peter waved excitedly, but the girl just gave him a timid smile. James smiled back at them, then clasped his hands together, "So, who's up for a friendly game of wizard's chess."

* * *

(Sirius) 

Sirius slowly walked to the compartment and took a deep breath. "I can do this." He muttered to himself. He lifted up his hand and softly knocked on the door. No one came. He lifted his hand again and knocked a little harder. This time, someone opened the door. A girl with long dark hair stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"May I…" She stopped and looked at the boy in front of her. "Sirius!" She exclaimed. She lunged forward and embraced him in a tight hug. Sirius sighed in relief at the sight of his cousin, "Hey Andromeda."

Andromeda let go of Sirius and ushered him inside. Sirius shook his head and quietly said, "Can I, uh, talk to you real quick?" Andromeda's smiling face quickly turned to concern. She turned to the people in her compartment and said, "I'll be back in a sec." She closed the door behind her and led Sirius to an empty compartment.

"What's wrong?" She demanded, as soon as the door was shut. Sirius sat down and sadly stated, "My family wants me to be in Slytherin." Andromeda sat down next to him and asked, "You don't want to be in Slytherin?" Sirius looked at her appalled, "No! Everything they do is dumb!" Andromeda softly laughed and beckoned him to continue. "Both my parents expect me to be something I don't want to be, I'm sick of it! They're pushing me around, ordering me to do this and that, well; I don't want to do any of their crap anymore! I just want to be my own person."

Andromeda cocked her head to the side and asked, "What's so bad about being in another house?" Sirius raised his hands in the air out of frustration, "I don't know! That's the thing! I ask them and they give me stupid reasons like, 'Black's don't get along with the Gryffindors', or 'Hufflepuff are for the weak'." Sirius sat down and sighed in defeat, "I don't know what to do Andre."

Andre laughed and said, "Okay, let's get one thing straight. You do not pick what house you're in. Neither do your parents. It's not based on your name; it's based on who you are on the inside. If you get chosen into a different house, they can't put too much blame on you!" Sirius shrugged his shoulders, still unconvinced. Andre continued, "Besides, it's not so bad being in a different house."

Sirius looked up at his cousin confused. Then, it dawned on him. She was in _Ravenclaw_! Sirius's face lit up and he jumped up and hugged Andre. "Thanks!" He told her. She laughed, "No problem. Now, let's go sit in my compartment."

As Sirius followed her, he felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. It would be okay. He could be in Ravenclaw. It seemed to be the perfect solution. Now, he was finally ready to enter Hogwarts.

* * *

(James) 

"We will reach Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train." James smiled at Remus. They had become pretty good friends while riding on the train. "Ready?" He asked. Remus nodded. The train slowly came to a stop. There were finally there.

Remus and James exited the train together. James could no longer see where the other passengers of their compartment were. He couldn't seem to remember their names. The boys name started with a P...Petri? And he had no clue what the girl's name was. He shrugged his shoulders unconcered and continued to follow Remus.

James would have gotten lost if Remus wasn't there. Remus seemed to know exactly where he was going. Suddenly, James heard someone yelling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" James followed Remus right up to their "designated spot". James smiled as he saw the face of a big hairy giant named Hagrid. "Firs' years, follow me!"

As they started walking, James turned to Remus and asked, "How did you know where to go." Remus shrugged his shoulders. "I have good hearing." He said. James nodded and let it go.

They continued following Hagrid until they reached the lake. Across the lake was Hogwarts. "Wow." James could hear from all sides of him. "Amazing!" James stated. Remus nodded in agreement. "No More than four to a boat!" Hagrid yelled.

James looked over and saw 10 boats sitting on the edge of the lake. He and Remus entered one of the boats. Behind them followed in a tall lanky boy with blonde hair and a short boy with brown hair. James heard Hagrid yell, "Forward!" Suddenly, the boats were moving towards the magnificent castle.

James looked around and saw the red haired girl was in the boat right next to him. Petri was in a couple boats behind him. James looked to the left of his boat and saw just a few boats away Sirius Black. James narrowed his eyes at him. Black seemed to be unconcerned as to the fact that he was glaring daggers at him, so; James turned away, focusing on the castle.

As soon as the boats hit land, James jumped out. Remus quickly followed him. "This way." Hagrid said, pointing up some stone stairs. James followed him with Remus closely behind. Hagrid stopped right in front of two doors and slowly, but loudly, knocked.

Immediately, the doors opened. It was a tall witch with black hair knotted tightly in a bun. James recognized her as Professor McGonagall. "The firs' years are ready." Hagrid said. Then, he walked away into a door on the right. Professor McGonagall led the first years into the entrance hall. James stared in amazement. It was huge! They stopped in a small room to the left of the entrance hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall stated. James had a feeling that this was not a teacher he particularly wanted to cross. She continued, "The opening feast is about to begin, but before it can you must be sorted into your houses. It is very important for you to be sorted because the house you are placed in will be like your family for the duration of your stay at Hogwarts. You will sleep in the same dorms, eat at the same table, and take most of the same classes. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You will be able to earn points for your house by good things you do, and you will be docked points for any rule-breaking. The house at the end of the year with the most points will win the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin in a few moments. Until then, please remain here."

With that being said, Professor McGonagall left the room. Remus turned to James and asked, "Do you know how we are sorted?" James shook his head. "My dad refused to tell me. Said he wanted it to be a surprise." A girl standing behind them declared, "My sister told me we had to take some kind of test." A boy standing next to her stated, "My brother told me a few first years have _died_ during their sorting!"

Behind him, James heard a bark-like laugh. He quickly turned around and saw Sirius Black, standing with a smug smile on his face. James spat out, "Oh yeah? What do _you_ think will happen during the ceremony? Huh Black?" Black stepped forward and calmly said, "We're sorted depending on our character traits. They can tell who we are inside, and they sort us accordingly."

James immediately pictured himself standing in front of an x-ray with words lining the border, saying what his character traits were. "Yeah right." James rolled his eyes. Black shrugged and said, "Believe what you want to believe Potter."

"Follow me." James and several others (including Remus, but excluding Black) jumped in the air. James turned around and saw Professor McGonagall had come back to retrieve them. James felt as though he was going to be sick once entering through the double doors into the Great Hall.

James heard a "Wow" behind him. Everyone seemed to be pointing upward. James looked up and saw no ceiling. Instead, he saw a clear crisp night sky. "Cool." Remus whispered next to him. They walked to the front of the Great Hall. James felt self-conscious at all the people staring at him. When they reached the front, James noticed a dirty, frayed; old hat that had been carefully placed upon a stool.

"Maybe we have to fight it!" whispered a boy a few feet away from James. But, James disregarded this thought immediately. They stood there in silence for a moment before the hat started to stir. A face appeared on the hat and it started to sing:

"_Many, many years ago_

_Four good friends made this school,_

_They brought many students here _

_To learn spells and how to duel._

_They each created their own house_

_And decided to let in,_

_The students that they thought were good enough_

_To be their own kin._

_Sir Gryffindor decided_

_He wanted only the brave hearts,_

_Those with daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set these good kids apart._

_Madame Hufflepuff decided _

_She wanted those just and loyal,_

_The good, patient ones in Hufflepuff _

_Are unafraid of toil._

_Miss Ravenclaw wanted the ones_

_With a ready mind,_

_Anyone in Ravenclaw_

_Loves to learn with their own kind._

_Sir Slytherin, that cunning man,_

_Brought in only his friends,_

_Those, who like him, would do anything_

_To achieve their ends._

_To make it fair, the four founders_

_Decided to make me,_

_So try me on, and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be!"_

Clapping was heard everywhere throughout the Great Hall. The hat bowed once, and then sat there still. "So, we just have to try it on." Remus stated. James nodded. Unfortunately, this didn't make him feel better. He felt as though someone's eyes were watching him. He turned around and saw Black's smug smile, "I told you so Potter." He mouthed. James turned around in anger and tried to focus on Professor McGonagall, who had just stood up.

She unrolled a long sheet of parchment and said, "When I call your name, you will come forth, sit on the stool, place the hat on your head, and wait for the name of your house to be called. Once it is called, you will walk to your table. The Hufflepuff table is to the far left; next to it is the Gryffindor table. To the right of the Gryffindor table is the Ravenclaw table. Finally, on the far right is the Slytherin table."

McGonagall looked down at her parchment and read the first name, "Abbott, Walter." A small boy with smooth blonde hair slowly walked up to the stool he placed the hat on his head nervously and sat down. A few moments later, the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Walter hopped off the stool and headed towards his new table. Many people were cheering for him. James turned away and looked at McGonagall for the next name. "Adams, Broden!" The short boy who had sat in James boat on the way here slowly walked forward. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled.

Broden walked to the table, now filled with students applauding for him. As the moments went by, James felt more and more nervous.

"Airington, Coralie" became the first Gryffindor. After her "Black, Narcissa" stepped up to the stool. The hat paused for a split second before yelling, "SLYTHERIN!" Then it was _his_ turn. "Black, Sirius."

* * *

(Sirius) 

"Black, Sirius." Sirius looked up at McGonagall and gulped. He confidently walked over and sat down on the stool. He slowly placed the hat on his head and waited. A small voice in his ear said, "Hmm, a Black is it? But you're not like the other Blacks. No…you certainly are one of a kind." Sirius assumed this was the voice of the hat and continued to listen intently, "You wouldn't do well in Hufflepuff. No, that's not the right house for you. You certainly are smart. Ravenclaw maybe? You are cunning yes, and very brave too. So, where shall I place you?"

Sirius bit his bottom lip and waited for the hat to decide. He felt as though this was the longest process that he had every gone through. "Ravenclaw wouldn't be the best choice, and Slytherin seems to be out completely. So, my final choice is GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius heard the last part being yelled out to the Great Hall, but even as he heard it, he still couldn't believe it. _Gryffindor?!_ Was this bloody hat out of its mind?

Sirius slowly took the hat off his head and walked towards the Gryffindor table. It was completely silent. Everyone seemed to be in shock, just like him. Suddenly, he heard a loud clap from behind him; Sirius turned around and saw the Headmaster, sitting right in the center of the table, smiling at him. He was clapping for Sirius!

Suddenly, it seemed as though a few people were brought to their senses and they started to clap for him. This wasn't very many people though. Most people just stared with their jaws hanging down and their eyes extended as wide as they could possibly go. Sirius calmly sat down and turned towards McGonagall. She cleared her throat to regain the older students' attention, and continued. "Blighton, Natasha."

* * *

(James) 

James couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sirius Black was in Gryffindor?! How could that possibly be? Everyone knew the Black's were foul creatures. They were destined to be in Slytherin. "Blighton, Natasha" was sorted in Gryffindor, and everyone clapped for her, a lot louder than they had for Black.

James shook his head and tried to get Black out of his mind. He was too nervous right now to be worrying about why Black was placed in Gryffindor. Did the hat make a mistake? That had to be. But, this worried him. If the hat made a mistake on Sirius, was it possible that the hat could make a mistake for him too? James shuddered at the thought of being placed into Slytherin. A couple more people were sorted, and then it was "Evans, Lily".

James recognized her as the girl he had sat with on the train. He remembered Remus introducing her as Lily. Lily was shaking as she sat down on the stool. She placed the hat on her head and shut her eyes tightly. "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily jumped off the stool and walked quickly over to the loud table. She took a seat next to Sirius and smiled.

James wanted to yell at her to get away from him. He wanted to warn her not to get involved with scum like that. She seemed like a nice girl, but, he decided that he'd wait 'til later to warn her. He didn't want to make a scene.

James stood there in boredom as seven people went up to the stool and sat down. Suddenly, "Lupin, Remus." was called up. James smiled encouragingly at Remus as he walked up there. Any trace of a smile had disappeared from his face. James examined him as he sat down. He seemed to be really pale. James discreetly crossed his fingers and hoped he and Remus would end up in the same house.

* * *

(Remus) 

Remus sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. He suddenly felt cold and nervous. He shouldn't be here. Remus had already made a couple of friends, but now it didn't matter. They'd all go into a great house like Gryffindor and he'd be stuck in Slytherin.

A small voice whispered, "Interesting. I see you have a secret; oh it's a great secret. You are very brave to come here." Remus slightly shook his head. _I don't feel brave,_ he thought, _I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have come. I'm a monster. _The hat responded, "A monster you say? No. You are very smart to have come. This is the place you need to be. I feel you can achieve the most in GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus froze in amazement. He was placed into Gryffindor! He took the hat off his head and walked over to the Gryffindor table. They were cheering for him. They wanted him in their house. _They don't know what you are_. His thoughts came back. As Remus sat down next to Lily, she smiled a warm smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. He felt that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

(James) 

Remus had been placed into Gryffindor! James suddenly was even more nervous than before. What if he wasn't in Gryffindor? After a few more people, "Pettigrew, Peter" was called up. James realized that this was the boy from the train. Peter, Petri…they were pretty close.

* * *

(Peter) 

Peter sat on the stool and waited for the hat the say what house he'd be in. After hearing the requirements, he was certainly the hat would tell him to go home. He didn't seem to qualify for any of them! The hat said to him, "You, Peter Pettigrew, can achieve great things. You are very brave, and I can see you're willing to do anything to make good things happen. You belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter jumped off in excitement. He walked to the table and sat across from Remus, the boy he had sat with on the train. He turned back towards the hat and waited for the rest to be sorted.

* * *

(James) 

Peter had been sorted into Gryffindor. Now James HAD to be in Gryffindor! If they all got in, surely he, a Potter could get in. "Polke, Valarie" and "Poole, Laurent" seemed to take forever! Finally it was his turn. "Potter, James". James forced himself to sit on the stool and place the hat on his head. He had never been more nervous in his life!

James slightly jumped when he heard a small voice whisper in his ear, "A Potter, eh? You were destined to be in Gryffindor before you were born. But, I must warn you. Pride in your house is good, but don't let it blind you. With that being said, GRYFFINDOR!"

James was so excited he had been sorted into Gryffindor he disregarded everything the hat had just told him. He smiled as he heard a couple of the older guys yell, "Go Potter!" James sat down next to Remus. "Congratulations!" Remus yelled over the noise. "You too!" James said back.

After this, it seemed to take forever. After him, only two more girls had made Gryffindor. Finally, it was over. James had a feeling of accomplishment and relief. He had made it! James quickly scanned the table and examined all the first years that were sorted into Gryffindor. He was still shocked that Black was sitting just a few seats away from him. James heard a cough and turned to look forward.

Headmaster Dumbledore had just gotten up and was ready to make his speech. As he opened his mouth, James' stomach began to growl. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now. He looked at Dumbledore expectantly and waited for the speech to come. As Dumbledore scanned across the room, James had the feeling he wasn't the only one thinking _"Just get it over with so I can eat now!"_

Finally, Dumbledore opened his mouth. "There is a time for a speech." He paused for a moment, and then smiled. "Now is not the time." Many people clapped in appreciation. "Dig in." Dumbledore said, lifting up his hands. James looked in front of him and found rows of food scattered all down the table.

He lunged forward and grabbed as much food his plate would hold. He looked over and noticed Black was copying him. James rolled his eyes and started eating. After the feast was over, Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Now that we all have our tummies filled with food, I would like to inform our new students, (and remind some of the older ones), that the Forbidden Forest is indeed, forbidden. Also, Mr. Creedy, our caretaker, would like to remind you that magic is forbidden between classes in the hallways. Anyone who breaks this rule can (and will) receive detention. Quidditch try-outs for second years and above will take place in two weeks."

Dumbledore looked around and smiled one last time, "Well, It's time for bed now. Off you go!" James heard a boy's voice yelling, "First year Gryffindors, follow me!" James got up with Remus and followed who he assumed to be the Gryffindor prefect. He was right.

"My name is Oliver McIver. I'm a prefect this year. If you have any questions feel free to ask me, or any other prefect around the school. In here now." He pointed towards a painting with a fat lady in a pink dress on it. "Perumiscuous." The portrait nodded and flung open. "Wow", one of the girls in the back whispered. Oliver led them into the portrait. "This is the Gryffindor Common Room." He announced.

The Gryffindor Common room had two red couches and one big red lounge chair sitting in front of a cozy fire. The Gryffindor Mascot, the lion, was on a banner, hanging above them. Red and gold were sprawled about the room. Oliver continued.

"The dorms are up the stairs. The corridor on the left leads to the girl dorms while the corridor on the right leads to the boys. Now, off to bed!" James and Remus headed up the spiral staircase into their new bedroom for the next year. When entering, James saw four four-posters hung with deep red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up.

James stepped in all the way to let the others in. As he turned around, he noticed Black entering the room. "What are _you_ doing in here?" James spat out. Black looked at him like he was retarded. "I'm a Gryffindor." James folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "And how did that work out? Threaten the hat? Did you think you could fool us? Trick us into being your slave or something?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and retorted sarcastically, "Yes. Those were exactly my plans. How did you _ever_ find out?" James stepped forward, but before he could do anything, Remus stepped in between them.

"Before you do anything, I would like to point out a few things," Remus began, looking between the two glaring opponents. "Both of you are in Gryffindor. Nothing can change that. You will have to live with each other for the next seven years whether you like it or not. Obviously, you do not like each other. I suggest you put it behind you and try to get along. For all of our sakes."

James let out a short laugh and said, "Fat chance." Remus glared at him and muttered, "At least I tried!" Peter spoke up, "Where do we want to sleep?"

James pointed to Black and said, "I'm not sleeping anywhere next to him." Black shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Fine by me. I wouldn't want your filthy stuff by mine anyway." James looked at him appalled, "_MY _stuff is filth…" Remus held up his hands once more and said, "Guys!" Once they were quiet Remus pointed to the bed on the far left. "Sirius, you sleep in that bed. I'll sleep in the one next to it. James, you sleep in the one next to mine, and Peter, you sleep in the last one. Any objections?"

When no one objected, Remus nodded his head in accomplishment and grabbed his pajamas. They all changed and lay in their beds. "Night!" Peter squealed before falling into a deep sleep. No one answered him. They were all in deep thought about the next day. One by one, they finally fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks! 


End file.
